List of animals
This is a list of the animals of Arda. See also Valar Animals. Non-unique animals Badgers |187x187px]]Badgers were mammals that dwelt in Middle-earth. They were known in the north as being excellent hole-diggers. A mysterious and supposedly legendary race of Badgers, the "Badger folk", are mentioned in Hobbit verse in ''The Adventures of Tom Bombadil''. The poem describes Tom being captured by their leader, named Badger-brock, and subsequently being released after frightening them with one of his magical chants. While passing through Moria, Samwise Gamgee commented "There must have been a mighty crowd of dwarves here at one time and every one of them busier than badgers for five hundred years to make all this, and most in hard rock too!'' Portrayal in adaptations Video games In Middle-earth Role Playing, Badgers live throughout Rhovanion. In the Lord of the Rings Roleplaying Game, they are found in the Shire and across Eriador. Bats ]] '''Bats' were large flying creatures that roamed in the forests of Middle-earth. Most bats were part of the forest's ecosystem, however, some bats were bred from darkness and variants of vampires and were known for their service to the forces of Darkness. Bats sided with the Orcs and Wargs in the Battle of Five Armies, during which they flew so thickly across the sky that the sunlight was blotted out. In the First Age, the great bat Thuringwethil was Sauron's messenger and took the form of a giant bat with great fingered wings.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XIX: "Of Beren and Lúthien" It is not recorded whether the creature was sapient or not. As Bilbo and the Dwarves marched through Mirkwood they gave up lighting fires at night because they attracted thousands of moths, followed by huge black bats. Names In Gnomish, one of Tolkien's early conceptions of an Elven language, the word for "bat" is cwildred.Roverandom, Ch. 2 Portrayal in adaptations Peter Jackson's The Hobbit Trilogy *In The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, giant bats chase Radagast the Brown after he encounters the Necromancer at Dol Guldur. Games *A larger form, the Cave bats, were seen as part of the Goblin faction in the The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II. *In ''The Lord of the Rings Online'', bats are found in caves throughout Middle-earth, especially in Moria. They are frequently the pets of the Merrevail. Games Workshop *'Giant Bats' are a unit in the "Misty Mountains" faction of the The Lord of the Rings Strategy Battle Game. Bears Bears '''were large and ferocious animals of Middle-earth. They apparently could communicate with the Beornings (a race of Shape Shifters who could appear in the form of either Men or Bears), as it is stated that Beorn, when in bear shape, could speak "the tongue of bears". This also implies that bears had their own language. They were big, hulking, furry quadrupeds (however, they could stand on their hind legs to intimidate enemies) who were natural hunters. They had sensitive eyes, and long snouts with sensitive noses and huge fanged mouths. Bears were native to the Wilderland between the Misty Mountains and Mirkwood, where they thrived by hunting. However; they were not carnivores, as was demonstrated by their love of honey. As the bees of the Wilderland were at least twice as big as average bees, the bears were bound to have tough leathery skin, either as a natural attribute or from adaptation to bee stings. At least some of the bears were allies of the Bear-folk (and maybe even the Mountain men), as was demonstrated when a pack of bears assisted Beorn in the hunting of a pack of Warg-Riders from Goblin-town, but Beorn also gave reference to "Wicked bears", in that wicked bears were most likely allies of the Wargs and Orcs of the Wilderland. Since bears had their own language, and could be classified as good or evil, they were ostensibly sentient to at least some degree. Birds '''Birds were commonplace creatures of the world of Arda gifted with the ability to fly. They were of the Kelvar and created during the Spring of Arda. Most but not all birds were non-sapient. Birds of Middle-earth *The great Eagles who nested on Thangorodrim and later on the Crissaegrim during the First Age in the Beleriand. They are messengers of Manwë and were probably regarded as the highest of all birds. *[[Thrush|'Thrushes']] and [[Ravens|'Ravens']] who nested near the Lonely Mountain. *Crebain - Servants of darkness that came from Dunland. *'Hawks' were large birds that roamed Middle-earth. As the Fellowship of the Ring was being spied upon by the Crebain, a lone hawk was also thought of as being a watcher of the enemy, meaning that Saruman may have used hawks as spies also. Birds of Númenor *Kirinki - small birds with very high voices Birds of the Valar * Swans of Ulmo * Nightingales Named sapient birds Eagles *Thorondor *Gwaihir *Meneldor *Landroval Ravens *Carc *Roäc Foxes Foxes were four legged wild canines that lived near the woods and wilds surrounding the outskirts of the Shire. They were not known to be menacing, and probably avoided Men and Hobbits. The most famous of the mention of foxes was when they approached the company of Hobbits as they slept in the woods after they left the Shire. It was narrated of how the fox thought it was very queer to see Hobbits asleep in the woods, but the fox didn't stay to find out anything more.The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book One, Chapter III: "Three is Company" This fox seems to have possessed sentience, although it's not clear if all foxes in Middle-earth did, and this may have simply been personification. Later, the Hobbits see another fox, although it is unlikely that this is the same one they had seen in the woods. Deer Deer were four-legged beasts that inhabited Middle-earth - mentioned in The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings. Deer were hunted for food by the peoples of Middle-earth save for the Beorning who did not eat meat.The Complete Guide to Middle-earth Deer came in different coats, including red''The Hobbit, Chapter VII: "Queer Lodgings" and white.The Hobbit, Chapter VIII: "Flies and Spiders" In ''The Hobbit deer were common beasts of burden of the Elves. Deer were loved by the Vala Nessa, and they would follow her everywhere.The Silmarillion, Valaquenta, "Of the Valar" While traversing Mirkwood, Thorin and Company came upon a leaping deer. They saw another deer in the forest, white as snow. The Dwarves began shooting at it until they spent their last arrows. The deer vanished afterwards. Horses Horses were large, quadrupedal animals commonly used by elves and men as a means of transportation. They, and ponies, their smaller, closely related cousins, were used throughout Middle-earth from the First Age onward. Rabbits Rabbits, also known as hares, or conies by Hobbits, were small, fat animals which lived throughout Middle-earth. Rabbits were hunted for food by the peoples of Middle-earth, usually when traveling and not as butchers cuts, save for the Beornings who did not eat meat.The Complete Guide to Middle-earth Portrayal in adaptations In Peter Jackson's movie The Two Towers, a brace of rabbits were caught by Gollum just before a force of Haradrim walked through the land with an Oliphaunt, but then are then cooked by Sam in a stew, which angered Gollum. In the The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, Radagast's sled is pulled by a strange, large breed of rabbits from Rhosgobel, called "Rhosgobel Rabbits" by the wizard, which were fast enough to outrun Wolves from Gundabad and also Wargs. Cats Cats were small, four-legged animals that lived in Arda. They were often used as companions and pets by the Hobbits and Bree-folk.The Hobbit, Chapter V: "Riddles in the Dark"The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book One, Chapter IX: "At the Sign of the Prancing Pony" As they were keen-sighted''The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book Two, Chapter IV: "A Journey in the Dark" and agile,The Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers, Book Four, Chapter VIII: "The Stairs of Cirith Ungol" some cats were used for huntingThe Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers, Book Four, Chapter VII: "Journey to the Cross-roads" and spying.Unfinished Tales, Part Four: II: "The Istari", Notes Cats of Berúthiel During the Third Age, the Queen Berúthiel of Gondor kept nine black cats and one white cat. The black cats spied on the Men of Gondor, but failed to hide the fact that they were spying. On the other hand, the white cat was ordered to spy on the black cats and did a better work than them, as the black cats never found out that they were being watched. When Berúthiel was exiled from Gondor, her black cats accompanied her. "Prince of Cats" In earlier concepts in the legendarium, Tevildo was the Prince of Cats and the demonic servant of Melko. He took the form of a great black cat with a collar of gold. His character eventually became Sauron.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 2: ''The Book of Lost Tales Part Two, I: "The Tale of Tinúviel" He is treated as a separate character from Sauron in ''Beren and Lúthien''.'' Dogs '''Dogs' were four-legged beasts, which were usually domesticated in Middle-earth. They were closely related to wolves and Werewolves. During the Third Age, Beorn had several dogs who could walk on their hind legs, and carry things with their forelegs. They could set the table, and were capable of speech.The Hobbit, Chapter VII: "Queer Lodgings" Farmer Maggot kept three dogs, Grip, Fang and Wolf, to guard his farm.The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book One, Chapter IV: "A Short Cut to Mushrooms" The greatest hound of the First Age was Huan, once a companion of Celegorm and later the companion of Lúthien. He was a sentient being capable of speech.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XIX: "Of Beren and Lúthien" Fish Fish were animals of rivers, springs, lakes, and the Great Sea. They were often hunted for food, as in the case of Gollum. As opposed to Gollum (who ate raw fish), Hobbits (specifically Samwise Gamgee) preferred cooked fish.The Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers, Book Four, Chapter VI: "The Forbidden Pool" After being captured by Faramir and the Rangers of Ithilien, Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee watched as Gollum hunted for fish in the Forbidden Pool. Gollum referred to fish as "juicy sweet". Boars Boars were wild pigs that roamed Middle-earth. They had great tusks that they would use for a weapon. The most famous boar in Middle-earth was the great Boar of Everholt living in the Firien Wood. He was hunted by Folca, the King of Rohan who eventually killed him but was mortally wounded by the great beast himself.The Lord of the Rings, Appendix A: Annals of the Kings and Rulers, II: The House of Eorl Portrayal in adaptations In Peter Jackson's ''The Hobbit'' film trilogy, Dáin II Ironfoot arrived at the prelude of the Battle of Five Armies astride a large boar.The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies (2014) Wolves Wolves were four-legged, carnivorous canines who lived in Arda since the First Age. There were many subspecies in Middle-earth - apart from the original Gray Wolves, these groups included the White Wolves, Dogs, Werewolves, and Wargs. Dogs were domesticated from Gray Wolves by the , and were their natural allies. Werewolves were bred from Gray Wolves inhabited by demons, and were minions of the Dark Powers in the lies. . Wargs were a large, intelligent race of wolves who were the natural allies of the Dark Pow, and were most likely descendants of the Werewolves. The White Wolves were a mysterious race of unknown origin who inhabited the frozen Northern lands, and might have been neutral. Wolves, like many other animals in [[Arda (Crows, Bats, burden beasts, Mumakil, etc.) had nothing to do naturally with forces of darkness, but served it at varying points throughout the Ages. Carcharoth, Draugluin, and the other evil wolves of the First Age were normal wolves possessed by Morgoth's power, and the Wargs may have been descended from them.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion It is unknown whether wolves were created just as the other Middle-earth beasts were created, or if they were created by Morgoth. During the First Age, the only known time they fought for Morgoth was During the War of Wrath, in which most of the wolves were slain, but a few survived and fled to safety. During the third age the wolves that lived in Angmar pledged loyalty to The Witch-king. It is also unknown if they chose to join the armies of Angmar, or if they were forced to against their will. They fought in many battles against Arnor and presumably continued to thrive in Angmar after its final defeat. After Sauron's final defeat, wolves most likely continued to survive, and most likely survive to this day. Wolf-Sauron Wolf-Sauron was the name given to the dreadful wolf-shape that Sauron took when he went from Tol-in-Gaurhoth ("Isle of Werewolves") to do battle with Huan, the Hound of Valinor. According to prophecy, Huan would not die until he had encountered the greatest of all wolves, so Sauron contrived to take on that role and defeat the hound. He failed, as the greatest of all wolves was not Wolf-Sauron, but Carcharoth of Angband, and through Lúthien's magic and Huan's valour Sauron was defeated. Surrendering his tower on Tol-in-Gaurhoth, he fled in the form of a vampire into the woods of Dorthonoin, and was not seen again until after the War of Wrath.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XIX: "Of Beren and Lúthien" Portrayal in adaptations The Fellowship of the Ring, in the book, was attacked by a pack of wild wolves the night after they came down from Caradhras. Gandalf, who addressed the first wolf to attack as "Hounds of Sauron" said after the fight was over, that the wolves weren't ordinary wolves because there were no bodies left nor any sign of the wolves at all. During the time of the War of the Ring, Saruman kept some wolves in Isengard. Also Gandalf sees Saruman's wolves while he is Saruman's prisoner at Orthanc. In Peter Jackson's film trilogy, Wargs are present in The Two Towers. They attack the fleeing citizens of Edoras as they make for Helm's Deep, killing several soldiers of Rohan's small army before returning to Isengard. This attack only happens in the movie and is not used in the book. Video games In The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king there are Dire wolves in the Angmar faction. In addition, the Angmar faction also includes the Shade of the Wolf power that summons a werewolf ghost to the field. Marine mammals CetaceansWhales on Tolkien Gateway. Retrieved on October 08 2015 and pinnipedsNarwhals on Tolkien Gateway. Retrieved on October 08 2015 were known to inhabit Arda. Notable individuals include such as Uin and Ulmo's servants. Animals unique to Arda Crebain [[Crebain|'Crebain']] were large species of crow which were native to Dunland and Fangorn Forest. Singular form is craban. Fell beasts [[Fell beasts|'Fell beasts']], also known as Hell-Hawks and Nazgûl-birds, were winged creatures ridden by the Nazgûl. Great Eagles [[Great Eagles|'Great Eagles']] served as messengers of Manwë Súlimo. Great Spiders [[Great Spiders|'Great Spiders']] were large spiders from the northern part of Mirkwood. Kine of Araw The [[Kine of Araw|'Kine of Araw']] were a type of wild ox that lived near the Sea of Rhûn. Kirinki [[Kirinki|'Kirinki']] was a bird native to Numenor. Mearas [[Mearas|'Mearas']] was the name given to an exceptional race of horses. Mûmakil [[Mûmakil|'Mûmakil']], also known as Oliphaunts, were enormous elephant-like creatures used by the Haradrim. Wargs [[Wargs|'Wargs']] were a race of aggressive wolf-like creatures who worked for and alongside Orcs on many occasions. External links *List of Middle-earth animals on Wikipedia *Index:Fauna of Arda on Tolkien Gateway *Animals on Middle-earth Role Playing Wiki References it:Lupi ru:Летучие мыши Category:Lists Category:Creatures